Nico di Angelo and his own story The Third War
by severeslily4evr
Summary: I thought that Nico deserves his own story! So i decided to make him fall in love, with a OC, but i think you'll like her. Please read!Rated T just in case ;b!
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di Angelo and Alex Eleen The Third War Chapter 1: I find something shocking.

I was just walking around looking for half bloods, and it was boring. Maybe; shadow travel would be a quicker and better way of travel.

"There's a good one." it was a boulder's shadow, it was dark, and round too, and easy looking. I stepped forward into the shadow and concentrated hard on getting to Times Square. I closed my eyes, and I was there next to a park bench. On the bench sat a girl maybe 13 or 14, and she had her face in her hands. She looked miserable. She was brown haired and it looked as if it had been electrocuted and she didn't bother to brush it down, had fair skin, and freckles. Immediately I felt sorry for her she looked just as I did when Bianca died. I went up to her and knelt down, "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked in-between her now parted fingers, her eyes were a startling storm blue, and it looked as if she had lighting around her pupil, which was pitch black, it felt as if she could see right through me, I felt shocked, literally. I had the feeling that she wasn't human. "No, I'm not my family sucks, I have nowhere to go, and I always have this annoying feeling that's someon- no _something_ is watching me." She said. I expected her to cry, but she didn't she seemed really tough. Maybe she was a demigod, ill ask her. "Do you have ADHD, and or dyslexia?" I asked. "Yes why, who are you? I'm Asorsra Eleen." She said. She had a Texan accent. Cool. "My name is Nico Di Angelo, and I think you might be a demigod." I said. "I knew it" she murmured. She knew but how! Oh well, I'll take her to camp. "So would you like to come to camp, it's the only place you'll be safe and I'm pretty sure the monsters will be here any minute. "Okay" she said, her eyes shining with the sun. I helped her up, she was tall, and slim had a maroon long sleeve shirt on, and basketball shorts. She seemed very tom boyish, and she looked like she was always on guard. She would be a good fighter, whose kid is she? "Alright so we are going to shadow travel, it's where you…pretty much travel through the shadows I'll spare you the details" I said sounding stupid. I had this weird sensation that I really wanted to please her as if my life depended on it. "Ok, so how am I going to do it, I'm not a child of Hades, I think." she said sounding concerned. "Oh that's ok, we're not Ms.O'leary is." I told her. I fished the whistle out of my pocket and blew. A screeching claw on chalkboard sound echoed across the park. There she was a mastiff the size of an elephant, one of the biggest hellhounds I've ever seen. And that's saying something, being as I am the son of Hades god of the dead. "Oh my gods…" Asorsra whispered. "Well hop on." I said sure that I would have to bribe her just to get on. But then she walked over with a huge grin on her face and climbed on like you would climb in to bed. This girl had guts. "Okay lets do this." I said when I was on. I closed my eyes and imagined Thalia's tree. And projected my thought to Ms.O'leary who barked joyfully, and jumped into the nearest shadow. Asorsra was still as if savoring the feeling, like it might be her first and last time doing it. Asorsra was very interesting, she was tough as if she had been through a lot and wasn't going to deal with it anymore. She acted like she didn't have any friends and really didn't want them. She kinda reminded me of me. I thought that we would probably be good friends, if we bothered. Then we were in front of the camp. Asorsra slid of Ms.O'leary "Whoa…" she said as she looked over Camp Half-Blood. "Um… thanks by the way, and you can call me Alex my middle name is Alexandra and Asorsra is kinda strange and hard to pronounce so just call me Alex." Alex said. "Ok, let's get you down to camp and wait for you to be claimed." I said. She nodded looking slightly nervous for a second, but then she nodded a bit more fiercely and looked determined. We walked down together I felt that every time I got close to her that I was somewhere very powerful like if I touched her I would be seriously hurt. Maybe she was Big Three material, but it was doubtful. When we reached the dining pavilion where everybody was eating, I went up to the front. "Guys, this is a new camper her name is Asorsra Alexandra Eleen. She likes to be called Alex. Sh-" I stopped because something was starting to shimmer above her head. She's probably a daughter of Apollo. But then the shimmering came into focus, it was a clear as day, a lightning bolt. This girl was a daughter of Zeus. Then I remembered the eyes and the shock, and not being afraid of heights. It made sense! Why didn't I notice the powerful aura for what it was? Alex looked up at it too and gasped, she looked confused like she didn't think about it anymore than I did at first. Then she looked around at everybody. "Thanks…" she told them just loud enough for them to hear and walked down to her table. The nymphs gave her some food then she did the regular offering to the gods. She looked at the cup, deciding what she wanted and told it something. It looked like ordinary soda, then she told it something again, and it turned bright yellow. I walked over to her because she wasn't eating. "Well you're a daughter of Zeus huh?" I asked her. "I guess, but I don't know…" she said. "What did you choose for a drink?" I asked curious. ", yellow." She answered. "You know im gonna go on to bed do you want to come with?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm not hungry." She said getting up, she took a swig of her drink, and we started walking down to the cabins. "Its to dark to give you a tour, we'll have to show you in the morning." I said. "Ok, so when do ya'll wake up in the morning?" she asked, her accent made her more intimating for some strange reason. "7:00" I said. She nodded. "So whose child are you?" she asked sounding casual. She believed it all, like she had suspected what she was. "I'm a child of the Big Three too, but I'm a child of Hades." I said. "Oh, well I hope you don't take out your fathers grudge out on me because of my dad, 'cause you know the whole 'you have too stay in the underworld' thing." She said. I laughed, which surprised me I haven't laughed in a long time. "No way I wouldn't do that. Well here you go, cabin 1." I said. We had arrived at the cabins. "Thanks for everything Nico, it means a lot. I thought I would never be able to sleep again. 'Cause those monsters. I traveled all the way from Texas, to New York, and I was so tired. If you hadn't found me I probably would be sleepin' with the dogs, literally." She said. "No prob' just get some sleep." I said. She nodded and walked in and closed the door. I walked to my cabin and lay down and listened to Alex shuffling around next door. She had a backpack which had clothes in it im pretty sure. But she didn't have any toiletries, I felt guilty. I heard her open the door and close it, it sounded like she was heading toward the showers. Oh well, she seemed plenty powerful. Wow, another daughter of Zeus, there is three now that we know of. But Alex had a different aura then Thalia or Jason, it seemed…stronger. I listened to the monsters out in the woods and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We get a bedtime story from the King of the Gods

When I woke up I heard knocking at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. I sat up and hit my head on the ceiling. "Ouch…" I murmured. Then I felt a searing pain in my neck but I didn't have time to expect it because somebody yelled through the door." It's me Alex, Nico its almost 7:30!" Alex defiantly got a goodnight sleep. She sounded angry and much more female. "Okay ill be out there in a minute." I called. I smiled which was surprising what was making me so…happy? Alex was going to be a handful, but I had a feeling she was gonna be fun. I got my camp shirt on and some khaki shorts. I looked in the mirror my hair was long and black and was hanging over my dark brown eyes. My skin was kind of olive toned but also some what pale. My nose was long and narrow. But my eyes were sort of wide. My lips were a medium size and pale pink. And I had a squareish shaped face and white teeth I wasn't perfect but I guess I was good enough for…what? Who am I trying to impress, I've never felt like this before. But I had a feeling it was the girl outside who was going to pulverize me if I didn't hurry up. I opened the door and there was Alex in a camp T-shirt and white jean shorts. She had her hands on her hips and she had an impatient look on her face. Her nose was short and slender and scrunched up in frustration her eyes which were almond shaped were narrowed with brown lashes naturally curled. The storm in her eyes was dark and the lightning around her pupil was brighter than before. Her lips were full and a pinkish maroon but had no lip-gloss on like all the other girls here always wore. But they were in a pout, she looked really mad. "Sorry I wasn't up earlier; I was just really tired like you." I said feeling apologetic and kind of scared, I'm sure it would really hurt if she struck me down. And she looked very capable. "So you mean I could've slep- your hurt." She said her face softened and she looked really familiar, and pretty. Her hand reached out and touched my neck, when she pulled away, her fingers were bloody. It must have been from hitting my head and part of the ceiling scratched me, I totally forgot about that. Her hair was blown back in the wind, she had brushed it and it reached her waste now. It was naturally curled also. It was so pretty and shiny and perfect. I wanted to reach out and stroke it. She knelt down and got a bandage out of her backpack. Then she opened it and it had little skulls on it. She cleaned the blood off and put the bandage on. We both looked each other in the eyes and looked away. "Thanks." I said feeling grateful. "No big, now couldjya give me a tour." She said smiling her teeth were straight and sparkling white. "Of course you majesty." I said smiling back, and bowing. "Oh get up ya zombie." She said eagerly. "Yeah yeah, static girl." I said I was excited, what can I say? She raised an eyebrow, and then she laughed. "Lead the way zombie." She said. I took her on a small tour of camp showing her the archery range, and the rock wall, and the canoe lake, and the rest of the camp. Everybody stared at her, and when she walked by they knelt which she protested. When we were done we ate breakfast and went down to the sword range, she was really good too. "Hey see if you can shock me at will." I asked as she disarmed me for the third time. "Ok" she stepped closer and I felt that power again. She took my hand and pressed are fingers together she closed her eyes. Then I felt pain so excruciating, that I fell down. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" she tried to help me up but she tripped and fell too she landed right on top of me. We were quiet for a second looking into each others eyes, the lightning in her eyes crackled. Then we both burst out laughing. She rolled off me still laughing. She had a very nice laugh it sounded like bells but were loud like thunder. When we were done I stood up and walked over to her and helped her up. She looked at me for a second then hugged me. "Im really glad I didn't kill you zombie." She said. Then she pulled away, "I want to show you something. Ive been able to do this since I was ten, but I never showed anybody, but I trust you." She raised her hand toward a dummy and was very still. Then a lightning bolt shot straight out of her hand and hit the dummy with such force it disintegrated. I've never seen Thalia or Jason do that. "Wow, Alex that was so cool I've never seen any child of Zeus do that." I said. "I'm not finished, I can do something else too." She walked over to a satyr and a nymph and asked them something they nodded and looked excited. She put a hand on each of them and closed her eyes again. Then all of a sudden the satyr and the nymph looked at each other and embraced, they had so much love in their eyes it was almost gross. She could blast death rays from her hands and could make people fall in love. Wait she looks familiar kind of like…the love thing! She looks like Aphrodite! Oh my gods, I need to take her to Chiron. "Alex, come with me please I need you to meet somebody." I called to her. "Alright be there in a sec'." she yelled and touched the satyr and the nymph again, they broke apart looking embarrassed. She came up, her hair blowing in the wind. She looked pretty, too pretty, and powerful, too powerful. What if this girl was a goddess! Chiron would know, I think. When we got to the big house I knocked on the door, "Chiron!" I yelled through the door. "Enter Nico." He called. I opened the door and there he was playing pinochle with Mr.D. "Guys, you know Alex; she would like to show you something." I said hoping Alex would understand. She did because she said, "Stand back please" and she pointed her hand at Mr.D's empty diet coke can. She did the same thing to the can she did to the dummy. And the love thing with a fly and a bee buzzing around inside for them. "Well well," Chiron said interested. "What was your mother's name my dear Asorsra?" he asked. "Alice Kelsea Johnson Eleen, I always noticed something strange about her and now I know she is a daughter of Aphrodite." She said sounding ashamed. I don't know why she was, she was perfect. "Well dear one you are a half god." He said sounding amazed and proud and curious. "Cool!" I said. Chiron raised his eyebrows, he hadn't seen me this happy since my sister died obviously. I shrugged, "Come on 'Lex lets go train, thanks Chiron." I said. We continued our day like nothing happened other than blowing up stuff for fun. When the conch horn was blown across the camp signaling dinner, we walked up together. "So zombie today was pretty cool. But I'm tired." She said yawning. "Yeah your majesty, defiantly." I said. All of a sudden a huge thunder cloud appeared above camp. "ASORSRA ALEXANDRA ELEEN, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR A QUEST! YOU WILL GO ACROSS THE WORLD TO FIND THE CENTER OF THE GODS POWER! THE FIRE THAN BURNS FOR THE WEST, HAS BEEN STOLEN! GO WEST AND FIND THE FIRE OR WE WILL DIE! AND DON'T FORGET TO WHERE A SWEATER, I AND YOUR GRANDMOTHER DO NOT WANT YOU TO CATCH A COLD!" Zeus bellowed from the clouds. Then it was over. "Alex…" I said stepping toward her. She looked at me and tears filled her eyes for the first time. She rushed past me towards the cabins. She ran down the hill with such grace it looked like she was dancing even if she was sobbing. There just wasn't stopping the girl's powers. I ran after her "Alex!" I yelled. She reached her cabin, and shut the door. "Alex open this door!" I pounded on her door, totally feeling sorry for her. "You have to go to the oracle and get a prophecy so everything can be easier ill come with you!" I yelled. She opened the door and pulled me in. "I just don't know how I'm going to do this!" she said she had pulled a jacket on that looked like a Texas flag. "Well if you see Rachel you'll get a pretty good idea Alex." I said. She nodded sending tears all over the ground. "Alex it's going to be fine, I promise. Ill come with you to the big house but I can't go any further. Okay?" I asked her. "Okay…let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We meet H.S.C.

When Alex came down she looked shocked and scared a look I thought I would never see on her face, yet she was still pretty. "Well what's the prophecy?" I asked anxious. "Um…I guess I should tell Chiron too, not just you Nico." She said. "Oh, yeah okay." I said. We walked downstairs together; Alex looked like she was trying hard not to cry. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I told her, I felt so sorry for her she had so much on her shoulders now and she had only been here a day. "Sure." She said but she didn't sound it. When were downstairs Chiron immediately looked up. "Well my dear half-god?" he asked. She took a deep breath. "_You will go around the world, you'll find something in the land of the warm, but you'll lose something in the cold. You will find what you seek but you'll leave it for something that you need, you'll succeed yet you'll fail._" She said. Well that sounds scary, I mean when something like that was prophesied my sister…died. And the weird last line was confusing. But I had a feeling she wasn't telling us all of the prophesy. I heard a door close up in the attic, and someone walking down the stairs. "Hey, Alex good luck!" Rachel said when she reached the end of the stairs. "Oh thanks Rachel. Nice room by the way." She said. Rachel blushed "Thanks a lot, people usually think art like that is strange." She said. "Nah, I think it's pretty neat." Alex told her. Rachel nodded and went upstairs. "Come on Alex lets go see if anyone will be brave enough to come with us." I said. "Coming." She said and hurried over. I opened the door and was almost knocked down by a young nymph. "Oh sorry Nico, I'm Hannah Shelby Chelsea, a rose nymph." She said she looked like a rose nymph for sure. She was a very faint pink. Her eyes were a light blue almost white, her cheeks were rosy and her lips were bright Rose red. Her hair was a strawberry blonde pulled back in a pony tail with a bit hanging out in front of her ears that were curly. She was a bit shorter than me and Alex, and she was about 7 years old, for some reason she seemed familiar, like I had known her when she was a baby. "Ok, you can but it's at your own risk hon'." Alex said, sounding motherly. "Of course Alex, I'm bringing my life source a single rose. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Then Alex and I headed to the cabins. When we reached the cabins I looked at Alex, she looked so pretty. She had tucked her hair behind her ear, where there was an earring I had never noticed before. It was a small lightning bolt that was speared through a heart. Her eyes were a dark navy blue with no lightning. Her lips had paled and she was flushed. "Where did you get those earrings? She looked at me "What earrings?" she said her fingers flying to her ears. "What…" she pulled the earring out and she read what it said on the back "Kardia Astrapes?" at those words a sword just right for Alex sprouted from the earring. Its blade crackled with lightning, and the hilt was a diamond heart. She pulled out the other earring and said "Astrapes Kardia." And a huge shield grew from the earring it was heart shaped and also crackled with lightning. Awesome. "Heart lightning, and lightning heart." She translated from Greek to English. She said the names and they shrunk down to earrings again "Not really my style, I wish they were fish net gloves." She said. When she said that they did, red and yellow fingerless fishnet gloves. "Sweet! Well can you help me pack, because I don't know what to bring." She asked. "Of course as long as you help me." I told her. "Done." She said. She held the door for me and I walked in. She closed the door and pulled a back pack out from under her bed. She dumped it out on a table. Candy wrappers, clothes, playing cards, a knife, and a hairbrush fell out. "You got to New York from Texas with just these things?" I said amazed. "Yeah, now help me pack." She said. "Well you need to pack light." I started to walk towards her but I tripped and fell on top of Alex and we both landed on the bed. She looked and me her lips slightly parted and her hair was flown across the bed, it looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were red from the fall and her lips were so full and were her usual pinkish maroon. She smelled so alluring, like vanilla and lime. Her eyes were a bright sky blue the storm had gone away and it looked like sun rays were coming out of her pupil. She laughed her pretty bell-thunder laugh, and I leaned forward and my lips touched hers and we kissed my first kiss. It was not satisfying it was dry and nasty. I opened my eyes…oh it was just a dream. "Nico what are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me pack not sleeping and kissing my pillow!" Alex said from somewhere to my right. "Oh sorry." I said. I must have fallen asleep when I sat down on the bed. Then we started packing, shirts, shorts, pants, ambrosia, nectar, extra swords, and sleeping bags. "Oh yeah I have to pack my jacket." Alex said as she was zipping up the backpack. She started pulling it off, when she did her shirt got lifted up a little bit and showed her belly button, and she had a belly button ring in the shape of Texas. When she was done getting the jacket off her shirt fell down again. "Nice belly button ring." I said smiling. She went a deep red. "Oh you saw that?" she said. "Yeah, a bit young to have a belly ring innit?" I asked. "Yeah well, im thirteen, I think I can make my own decisions!" she said really red now. "Why didja get it in the first place then?" I asked. "I got it before I left Texas, because I had a feelin' that I would never come back." She said sounding sad. "Oh." I said, I understood. I had gotten a tattoo on my back that said 'R.I.P Bianca' after she died, it just felt right. "Hey, was that all of the prophesy back there, or is there more?" I asked curious. "Mmm, yeah…_If you stick with a child of 'lone you will save the world later on._" She said reluctantly. "I think it sounds like you" she added. It did, a child of 'lone that is short for alone, Hades is alone and my father, and Bianca died leaving me alone also. "Yeah, I think it is me." I said. She nodded; she came over and sat next to me, real close. "Thanks for helping Me." She said, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then I had this weird urge, and took her face in my hands and kissed her. And this wasn't a dream, I could feel her soft lips kissing me back, they were so fragile. So I became gentler, and she got fiercer. She put her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist and we just sat there kissing. Then we broke apart. She looked at me, and I knew she hadn't used any love magic on me. I had fallen in love with her all by myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I almost get killed by my girlfriend.

Sunlight shined through the window, I blinked and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and put jeans on and a camp shirt. Then I grabbed my bag and walked out. Nobody was awake yet not even Lexi (that's what I wanted to start calling her because you know, she is kinda my girlfriend now I guess, right?) and everybody else call her Alex. I walked in to her cabin real quiet. Then I saw her, she was sprawled across the whole bed. Her hair was in a rats nest. And she had the worst excuse for pajamas ever. She had lime green, very short shorts on showing her long beautiful porcelain white legs. She had a pink tank top, which came only just above her belly button and ring. Her lips were parted showing a bit of sparkling white teeth. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were rosy. I could have stood there watching her sleep all day, but she had her quest to do. I knelt down and kissed her forehead. "Lexi, wake up please." I said a bit loud in her ear. "Huh!" she said jerking. Then she saw me her face lit up. "Oh hi Nickey." She said smiling her amazing smile. "Nickey?" I said smiling back. "Well yeah, if ya get ta call me Lexi I get to call ya Nickey. Gotstit?" she said sitting up. "Of course your majesty." I said bowing. "Urg, that's sooo annoying when you call me that!" she said getting up, but she didn't sound so annoyed. She knelt down and kissed me. Then she left me sitting on the bed trying to remember my name, and went into the bathroom. She was in there for a few minutes, and then she came out. She was wearing her camp t shirt and some baggy camouflage shorts. She was wearing her hair in a messy ponytail, and had her fish net gloves on. She was also wearing some brown converse high-tops on the same color as my eyes. She looked the most beautiful I have ever seen her, she was being herself. "Ok let do this Nickey, quest here I come!" she said she sounded really hyper like I was. I got up grabbed her hand, she grabbed her bag and we headed out. More people were awake now, and when they saw us holding hands, they raised their eyebrows and whispered to people behind their hands. Let them start rumors; I was in love and madly. But I knew she wasn't making me do it. I would know. Trust me. We walked up the hill together. There was Argus and Hannah. They both eyed our hands (especially Argus) and raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Alright ya'll, let do this, Argus could you drive us to Manhattan please?" she asked. He nodded; he didn't talk because he had an eye on his tongue. We walked to the van got in and started our way to New York.

When we arrived we thanked Argus and headed for the subway. "Here we are ya'll, everybody got their ticket?" Lexi asked when we reached the station. When she knew Hannah and I had them we went in. When we were on the train, Lexi came and sat next to me. "So love, what do ya think this quest is gonna be like." She said I loved her accent so much. "Hades, if I know." I told her. She nodded. She leaned over and started kissing me. Her lips were soft, and moist. We hugged each other close; I let my tongue touch her bottom lip. She pulled away. "Sorry." I said turning red. "No its not you it's me, don't worry about it." She told me with a soft expression. "Eeeeww, kissey kissey!" Hannah said from the front seat. "Oh okay then this is just for you." I told her playfully. I leaned forward to kiss Lexi, and she closed the distance quickly, just to make it extra gross for little Hannah. Then we both kissed deeply. She put her hands around my neck, and I put mine on her waist. Then she sat on my lap her legs spread wide apart around me, I sitting crisscross applesauce. I hugged her closer, my tongue touched her lip again and I was about to pull back but she let it in. Our tongues touched, hers tasted like strawberry. They wrestled and I let her win. "Um…Guys hellooo?" I heard Hannah ask. But I barley heard her. She moved her hands to my shoulders and started rubbing. Her tongue brushed my teeth. Hmmmm… "GUYS YO, IN A PUBLIC PLACE HERE!" Hannah yelled we broke apart blushing. "God you guys, get a freakin' hold of yourself!" she said sinking into the seat. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, and muttered something about being the only mature one here. "Ok ya'll, we need to stay in a hotel tonight. Thanks to our dear nymph, we can stay there peacefully enough with her woodland magic, OK?" she told us. We both nodded. When we got to Wisconsin, we booked a room at a nice hotel. I would be sleeping in one bed Lexi in another and Hannah (she insisted) in the pull out couch bed. When we got everything sorted, Hannah went to do the enchantments; she said it would take a while. I went to explore, and Lexi stayed in the room, when I was done, and it didn't take long at all. I got a soda and headed to our room. I opened the door I was in the hallway, when Lexi walked out of the bathroom; she had a single white towel on. I froze not daring to move. I tried to close my eyes, but it was too late. She reached the bed were her clothes were, and let the towel drop. My first thought was, oooh crap, then it was, eeeeewww, then it was, hhmm, and at last it was beautiful. She defiantly was her skin was porcelain white. Her hair was wet and hung down her back, her legs were long and slender, and so soft looking ("Yeah there soft now, just wait until she finds out you saw her." A voice said in the back of my mind. That sounded a lot like Hannah.), she was tall and slender. She was perfect. Then when she was dressed in some basket ball shorts and a baggy t-shirt, she turned around and saw me there frozen like an idiot. She turned the brightest red I have ever seen her. "Get out! Get out!" she yelled. "Lexi, I'm so sor-." I tried to say. "I said get OUT!" then I heard a boom and smelt smoke. Then I realized it was me, she had struck me with lightning. "Why did you do that Lexi!" I asked her hurt. "Because you were being a peeking tom!" she said. "No I wasn't, I was done exploring, and came up here. Why didn't you change in the bathroom?" I explained to her. "Oh, but still you could have walked out!" she said still angry. "But, you were so beautiful, I couldn't move." I said softly. Her face softened, "Oh, thanks." She said. I held my arms out. She ran into them, and hugged me tight, I hugged her too. I smelt her hair, it smelled like lilac. "I'm really sorry." I told her. "Don't be." she said into my chest. And so I wasn't. Then I had a great idea. I let Lexi go and walked over to the radio. I turned on some music. Lexi raised an eyebrow, and put her hair in a slicked back wet pony tail. She walked over and I put my hands on her hips, and we danced. She put her head on my chest, and I put mine on top of hers. We just swayed, we didn't even dance. I thought about how old Lexi was. She was thirteen, and I was fifteen, I was two years older than her. And she was barley a teenager, but she didn't act like it. Was I too old for her? Was she too young? She looked at me, and I leaned down and we just kissed and swayed to the music. I didn't hear the door open and close and neither did she. We just kissed and swayed. "Awwww." I heard someone say, but I didn't care I was in heaven. I heard some rustling and a click. Then I saw a flash. We broke apart and looked towards Hannah who was smiling and holding a camera. I rolled my eyes. "Ok ya'll, sleep." Alex said yawning. She pecked me on the lips and crawled into bed. I walked right pass my bed and got into hers. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "I can't stand not knowing your safe." I told her. She turned around and snuggled it to my chest. This was so new to me, being in love, I always thought it was just kissing. But it wasn't. I put my arms around her, and we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm a dad, and a time mix-up.

When I woke up, I looked down and there was Lexi, sleeping away. "Everybody up!" I yelled. "Muffins!" I heard Hannah say when she woke up. I chuckled that's something I would do. "Nico…" Lexi murmured still asleep. "Your majesty, wake up!" I said in her ear. "We need to move now out of the hotel." She said as soon as she was awake. We dressed hurriedly, grabbed our stuff and got out. We got on a train and headed to Arizona.

"So why did we need to go 'Lex?" I asked, when we had our own compartment. "Well I dreamt 'bout this chick, who came to the hotel we were just staying at, with these weird snake women, I think there called dracaena. And, when they found out we weren't there they screamed and tore up everything." She said shivering. I took her jacket out of a bag and gave it to her. "Sleep, you too Han'." I told them, it seemed like I was the dad, Lexi was the mom, and little Hannah was the kid. I loved them both. "Han'?" I asked her. Alex was already asleep. But Hannah looked as if she couldn't. "Mmm?" she said. "Do you have parents?" I asked her. "No, I used too, but they died." She said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I was thinking, if you want when I turn 18, I could you know adopt you…" I asked her. "Really, for real?" she asked her face lighting up, "Yeah." I said just that look made me happy. It was like she really was my kid my flesh and bone. She even kinda looked like me…. "Did you ever see your parents." I said putting two and two together. "No, but I know that my mom was a nymph, and my dad was a demigod son of Hades…wait…no way." She said thinking. "What!" I said confused. "My parents were lost in time, I always assumed they were dead!" she said. And I swear that rhyme was unintentional. "Oh my gods! Hannah I remember!" I saw this woman who looked snooty and was holding the baby away from her at arms length laying on a hospital bed, a lot older, then Alex, but I felt a lot older too, in this memory. We were at Olympus, and there was a beautiful baby girl, and it was Hannah. Hannah was my child. I always felt that something was missing in my heart and that if I didn't keep hoping that I would find it I would die. It was part of my future self missing his child. "Hannah, look at me." She did. She was tearing up she knew it too. "I'm-I-I'm your dad." I felt so happy the hole was filled I had my little girl back! It felt really weird to feel these things when you're fifteen, but I didn't care. "Yay!" Hannah said through her tears. I hugged her, and we just sat there and cried. I swear I heard the ground shake. "Urg, wha-." Alex was awake and saw us crying and hugging. I felt a bit embarrassed because I was crying in front of my girlfriend but I was just united very weirdly with my daughter I really didn't care. "What happened?" she said coming over. "Nico is my daddy!" she said to Alex. And we both explained everything to her. Tears came to her eyes, "oh that is so sweet!" she said. "What about the mom?" she said a bit jealous. "Dead." I could feel it. "Oh, well ill be your mom then." Alex said trying not to sound too happy. "Wait I know this! The nymph who raised me had said when I found out about my parents I would change back to the age I was when they left me." Then just as she said that she turned into a baby about 8 months old. "Oh crap!" I said I picked up Hannah her clothes now to big for her. "Alex what do I do!" I asked her. "Wait for her to grow up." She said. "Well that must really suck for her." I said, I reached into to her bag were she had a doll with a little dress on that would fit her. She also (thank the gods) had diapers for it. "She looks like you" she said. "Yeah, let's sleep." I said. I picked up my daughter her head resting on my shoulder, I swayed and walked around. I rubbed her back. Alex got into the small bed. Hannah yawned and finally fell asleep. I put her in between us and we both hugged her. And I fell asleep listening too the most important thing to me sleep, and my beautiful girlfriend listening too.

**Yeah I knows short one but I just thought that was a good, ending for a chapter** OH BYE DA WAY!

I DO NOT OWN THE PJatO SEIRES! Unfortunately… - .- grrrr


End file.
